


The Teacher

by kitty43



Series: Teacher's problem [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim, Angst, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, MorMor- Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Sebastian, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty43/pseuds/kitty43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty was bored of the Alphas and Betas at his school. But a new History teacher proves to be intriguing. Who is Sebastian Moran? Will Jim succeed in capturing Sebastian in a happily-ever-after? Or will all be lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Teacher

Jim Moriarty was bored. It hasn’t even been three months and he was already bored out of his mind. The only person that could match his intellectual level and was remotely interesting was trying to find out what the English professor, John Watson, was hiding. Although, Jim highly doubt that the beta was hiding anything. Of course, trying to convince Sherlock of that had gotten him nowhere; after all, Jim and Sherlock were both strong-headed Alphas.

Presently sitting in the front row, Jim thought of new ways he could torture Mrs. Janson, the History teacher. He had already almost caused her to have a mental breakdown. Some other students had been giving him crap about it; of course, all the Alphas shut up when Jim asked them why they were walking around like they had just been fucked up the ass. She had been the one to start it with that _betas are superior in intellect_ crap because betas were not ruled by hormones.

Jim had been the first to arrive to class and after fifteen minutes, the rest of the students finally found their way in, sitting down and waiting for Mrs. Janson to arrive. But after five minutes of waiting with no Mrs. Janson, the class started talking again, saying “screw it” to rules and regulations. Another two minutes passed when the door opened. Jim looked up from his book expecting to see Mrs. Janson; instead, Jim saw a tall blond man with blue eyes. It was obvious to Jim that this man had just left the army by the way he was walking and holding himself. What Jim couldn’t understand was why this man left the army to deal with a bunch of Alpha brats? Nothing in this man’s posture or demeanor seemed to give anything away.

 _Maybe this year won’t be so boring after all_ , Jim thought.

The man put his briefcase down on the desk, walked over to the board writing _Mr. Moran_ on it before he turned back to his desk to pull out a book and some papers.

“Good day Class. As you can see, I am Mr. Moran and I will be your teacher for teh rest of the year. Now please take out your books. Today, we are going to look at the rise and fall of the Roman Empire,” the blond man said commandingly.

Sally Donovan, the class know-it-all, raised her hand. “Sally Donovan Sir,” she introduced.

 _She probably just wants Mr. Moran to know who she was_ , Jim thought as he rolled his eyes.

Mr. Moran raised an eyebrow and gestured with his hand for her to continue.

“Mrs. Janson had us looking at the rise of Japan. I think we should start there,” Sally said, trying to keep an innocent tone when really, she barely hid the sneer from her face at proving the new teacher’s incompetence.

Mr. Moran merely looked at her. “Miss Donovan, I don’t care what you were working on with your old teacher. I am your new teacher, and we are going to start with the Roman Empire and that is final. Now please sit down and open your book,” he said politely, yet Jim could tell by his tone that he was being condescending.

Ignoring her shocked face, Mr. Moran turned and wrote five questions on the board. “Read Chapter 36 and 37 from your textbook. Then answer these questions in complete sentences and turn them into me tomorrow,” Mr. Moran said.

With that, Professor Moran sat down and opened up his own copy of the textbook. Jim decided that he was very interested in this new professor.

As the class proceeded to do their assignment, Sebastian Moran tried to hide his discomfort at being in this school. He shifted in his seat. He hated that he had to take this job in a school full of nothing but Alphas and Betas. Even though his status as an Omega was a secret, and that he had learned to survive in the army around other Alphas and Betas, it didn’t mean that it was easy to be around so much pheromones. But as much as Sebastian hated the job, he couldn’t afford not to take it. He needed the job. His money was running out and without sufficient funds, he wouldn’t be able to buy the suppressant pills needed to hide his status. Sebastian was broken out of his thoughts when he felt someone looking at him. He lifted his eyes slightly and looked for the source. He found it in the only student sitting in the front row. Sebastian felt his heart beat faster; the boy was so obviously an Alpha. Though the boy was almost too short to be an Alpha, he was lightly muscled giving off the power of an Alpha. The boy had short black hair and eyes that were so brown they almost seemed black. Those eyes captivated Sebastian because they seemed to look at him with this knowing gaze as though he knew all the secrets. Sebastian decided to ignore the boy, but found it hard because he could feel the boy’s eyes on him throughout the lesson.

An hour later, the bell finally rang signaling the end of class. Making sure that all of his students were gone, Sebastian pulled out the pills from his briefcase, taking one, he swallowed it dry. He then reapplied some beta cologne, just in case. After he put the pills and the cologne back into his briefcase, he locked the briefcase into the top drawer of his desk. Rechecking his schedule, Sebastian found that he had a free period.

 _Might as well get myself a late breakfast_ , Sebastian thought as he left the room and locked the door. Sebastian felt as though someone was watching him again. But he looked around quickly and didn’t see anything. _I’m just being paranoid_ , Sebastian shook his head. What Sebastian didn’t see, as he walked away, was Jim Moriarty spying on him from around the corner.

Jim waited a couple of minutes to make sure that Sebastian wasn’t coming back before going over to the door. He took out some lock-picking tools and successfully opened the door. Closing the door behind him, Jim walked over to the desk, sat down in the chair, spun around once and then proceeded to open all the drawers. He couldn’t find anything until he tried to open the top drawer and found it locked. Using his tools, Jim popped the lock and found Moran’s briefcase.

 _Why would he lock this up?_ Jim wondered.

Jim opened the briefcase and dumped everything inside it onto the desk. Jim noticed a small plastic bottle that hit the desk and rolled onto the ground. Moving the chair back, Jim bent at the waist and picked up the bottle.

 _So, Professor Moran, you are interesting after all_ , Jim smirked as he read the label on the bottle. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he was going to find out. Jim took one of the pills before putting everything back, relocking the briefcase away. Jim left the room just as he had found it. He whistled all the way back to his dorm room to test out what the pill was.


	2. Problem

When Sebastian got back to his classroom, he couldn’t help but feel that someone had been there. He shook his head at his own paranoia. With breakfast being over, Sebastian decided to sit down and get to work. His first duty was to grade some test from the old teacher. Sebastian unlocked his top drawer and reached into his briefcase for a pen. When his hand hit his pill bottle, he decided to check how many pills he had left, just to be sure. His time in the army made him paranoid. Shaking them out carefully onto the desk, Sebastian counted quickly, then stopped. He went completely white in the face, as he counted them again slowly the second time. Sebastian counted them for a third time as he carefully placed the pills back into the bottle. Placing his elbows on the desk, Sebastian sighed and rested his head in his hands. There were only twelve pills left.

With only twelve pills left, it meant someone went through his stuff, going through the trouble of picking the locks and taking one. Sebastian knew he should have had thirteen pills. _Who looked through my stuff, and why? _Sebastian thought.__

* * *

Back in the student dorms, Jim carefully dissolved Professor Moran’s pill in light acid on a microscope slide before sliding it under the microscope itself.

 _It’s a suppressant_ , Jim realized as he viewed the dissolved pill. Pushing the chair back, Jim laid down on his bed. Jim thought of the various reasons why someone would take a suppressant pill. He ruled out that Moran was an Alpha disguising himself as a beta because why would anyone do that? Alphas typically had greater power. That only left the possibility that Moran was an omega trying to pass himself off as a beta. The more that Jim thought about it, the more he was convinced that Professor Moran was an unclaimed omega. If in fact Professor Moran was an omega, then he was very different from the stereotypical ones. Just the thought of Professor Moran being omega had Jim hard. Jim unzipped his pants, pushed his dress pants and boxers down all in one go. He wrapped his hand around his cock and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Jim was back in that same History classroom again. He was watching Professor Moran clean off the whiteboard as the rest of his classmates ran out of the class since it was their last one of the day. Jim, being the studious student that he was, was in the front row, with the perfect view of Professor Moran’s arse._

_From the little he found out about Professor Moran, he guessed that the unclaimed omega was a virgin. All signs pointed to that. No one had ever seen Professor Moran with another Alpha or Beta, and there were no relations while in the army._

_When Professor Moran returned to his desk, it was apparent that he was ignoring his student. Jim couldn’t have that. But Jim was patient. He timed it correctly. Sebastian Moran should be feeling effects of his heat in just mere moments because Jim had taken the painstaking time to switch Moran’s pills with placebos. Jim walked over to the classroom door, locking it, sliding in behind the Professor’s chair._

_“You smell absolutely fuckable,” Jim whispered as he sniffed and licked Sebastian’s neck._

_Sebastian immediately got up and pushed Jim away. Sebastian got all the way to the door when he felt his instincts pull him back. Again, Jim was patient. He merely sat down in Sebastian’s chair and waited for him to return._

_“Come here Sebastian,” Jim commanded firmly, as he pulled out his cock. “Come here and suck me.”_

_Sebastian wanted to say no, but the pull was too strong. He was on his knees in front of Jim, mouth on his cock. Jim patted Sebastian’s head before gripping his hair to force more of his cock down Sebastian’s throat. After a bit of fucking Sebastian’s throat, Jim pulled out and threw Sebastian to the floor. Jim tore off Sebastian’s dress shirt causing the buttons to fly all over the the place. The pants came off next. The entire time, Sebastian laid there letting Jim do whatever he wanted._

_“On your hands and knees,” Jim instructed._

_Sebastian obeyed immediately. Jim knelt behind Sebastian and put his hands on Sebastian’s arse cheeks, pulling them open to look at Sebastian’s tiny pink hole. Jim didn’t say anything but just watched as tiny rivulets of natural lubrication slid down Sebastian’s thighs. Jim leaned forward and licked at Sebastian’s hole gently, just to see what Sebastian tasted like. Jim took his time, first licking around the edges, then the rim itself. He pressed his tongue into the center of the hole, slowly forcing it open for him._

_Jim pulled back and guided the head of his cock to Sebastian’s tiny hole. He pushed just the tip in. Sebastian whimpered when Jim stopped and pushed back against Jim’s cock. Jim covered Sebastian but didn’t push in any further._

_“Fuck yourself on me Sebby,” Jim whispered as he licked Sebastian’s neck._

_Sebastian did as he was told and impaled himself onto Jim’s cock. Without even giving Sebastian time to adjust, Jim pounded into Sebastian hard, at times even causing them to move across the floor. Jim could easily tell when Sebastian was close. He placed his hand on Sebastian’s cock and started jerking him off. Sebastian couldn’t hold back and came at Jim’s touch and being filled. Sebastian screamed Jim’s name as he came._

_Without giving Sebastian time to come down, Jim grabbed Sebastian’s hips hard enough to bruise and started slamming into Sebastian’s weakened body. Every thrust caused a full body shudder. Pulling Sebastian back against his chest, Jim came up on his knees and started pushing his knot into the omega. Sebastian started whimpering and crying. When the knot finally popped through Sebastian’s tiny hole, stretching him to the limit, Jim bit Sebastian and came, filling Sebastian up._

* * *

Groaning, Jim came back to reality. He wrapped a towel around his pulsating cock and laid back. He continued to think about all the things that he was going to do to Sebastian Moran.

 _Yep, I’m not going to be bored at all_ , Jim thought. _I am going to get myself a nice toy_.

* * *

The next day, Sebastian couldn’t help but be terrified. His fears and insecurities were getting to him. He tried to talk the principal into letting him go, but the man just offered a raise, and Sebastian needed the money. The only good thing that happened since he found out about the missing pill was running into his old army friend, John Watson, who was also working at the school. Through all his lessons for the day, Sebastian felt like someone was going to stand up at any moment and point to him, shouting “He’s an omega!”. But nothing like that had happened. The last class of the day was with Jim Moriarty, the boy who made him nervous. The nerves wasn’t because Sebastian was afraid Jim would out him; but instead it was because Sebastian’s omega side was whining for him to give into the pheromones and submit to the boy.

After assigning the homework for the night, Sebastian turned and gathered his stuff. Sebastian felt someone come up behind him, but before he could turn around and speak to this person, hands came down on either side of him. Sebastian was getting ready to turn and push whoever it was away from him when he felt that person graze their teeth across the side of his neck. Sebastian gasped out loud and started to pant. The mysterious person behind him slid its hand from the desk to Sebastian’s thighs, then up his chest and rubbed at his hard nipples. Sebastian groaned. Instinctively, he pushed the bottom part of his body against the mysterious Alpha that was behind him. Sebastian was rewarded with a harsh thrust that pushed him into his desk.

“You are just asking to get fucked, you little whore,” the voice said. The Alpha’s voice was slightly deep with an Irish brough to it. “Well, don’t worry. When your heat hits, I will be there. I will fill you up with lots of seed, then...”

The hands on Sebastian’s chest slid down to his stomach. The Alpha gently cupped it.

“I will see you round and full of my pups,” the Alpha whispered.

Sebastian whimpered and came right then and there at that image. Slumping against his desk, Sebastian didn’t look to see who it was before they left the classroom.


	3. Fantasy

Sebastian was scared. He didn’t know what to do. After that incident in the classroom, he had gotten a text from an unknown number. _Don’t try to leave. You are mine _. After reading the message, Sebastian threw his phone down in anger. He stood there silently in his room with fisted hands as he tried to calm down. After a few minutes, he walked over and picked up his phone to make sure it wasn’t broken. Thankfully it wasn’t.__

He went into his bedroom, changed into black pajama bottoms and laid down on his back. But before he could get comfortable, Sebastian felt a stinging in the back of his neck. He slid his hand gently across to where he felt pain, and immediately, Sebastian’s hips thrusted up on instinct. Sebastian rubbed the scraped that had been left behind by the mysterious Alpha’s teeth. Pushing his pajamas down to his knees, Sebastian grabbed his cock and gently massaged it as he sucked two fingers into his mouth. After making sure his fingers were coated, he brought them to his hole He rubbed the edges before gently pushing one finger in. He panted and his cock harder as he slowly started to fuck himself with two fingers. All Sebastian could think about was what happened in the classroom. But unlike how today ended, Sebastian imagined the Alpha pushing him down so that he would bent over the desk.

* * *

_Sebastian was bent over his desk in the classroom as the mysterious Alpha pulled down his pants and shoved two fingers into his mouth._

_“Suck my fingers. Get them wet for me,” the Alpha commanded._

_Sebastian obeyed because he was a good whore. The Alpha pulled his fingers out of his mouth and pushed them hard into his hole. Sebastian could feel himself being fucked by the Alpha’s fingers the same time the head of the Alpha’s cock was pushing against Sebastian’s hole. The Alpha used his fingers to spread Sebastian wide open for his cock and pushed right in. Once the Alpha was fully seated, he grabbed Sebastian’s wrists and pulled both of Sebastian’s arms around to the bottom of his back, holding them there with one hand._

_Reaching around, the Alpha started pinching Sebastian’s nippes, hard, pulling at them, covering his back as he proceeded to lick at the back of Sebastian’s neck._

* * *

As Sebastian was dreaming about the mysterious Alpha, Sebastian slipped a third finger in. He whined at how empty he still felt. Sebastian pistoned his fingers. It simply wasn’t enough. He finally slipped in a fourth finger, feeling the slight scratch and burn. Sebastian thought back to his fantasy, just as he was ready to come. He imagined the Alpha pulling out and saying to him “I want you to know and remember who is claiming you”. The mysterious Alpha would turn him over and look into the eyes of the man who was staking his claim.

Sebastian’s eyes flew open as he looked into the eyes of Jim Moriarty. Seeing his student in his vision, Sebastian shoved his fingers up to the last knuckled, rubbed his prostrated and bursted the opening of his vaginal passage. Sebastian felt his hole clench around his fingers as he came. Sebastian let out a long moan. He couldn’t believe it.

Once he calmed down, Sebastian grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and wiped himself off as he tried to figure out why he had thought of Jim. Obviously, Jim was attractive and popular with the other student. But it always seemed like Jim was using them or playing them, not to mention the looks Sebastian was always getting from Jim. Everyday in class, Sebastian could feel those eyes on him as though they were slowly stripping him of all his clothing, almost as though he knew what Sebastian really was. Shaking that thought off, Sebastian turned and his side, pulled up the blankets and slowly fell asleep.


	4. The truth

\

Since the incident with the pill on the first day, Sebastian started his morning with a new ritual that would avoid him having to take the pills to school. He took a shower, washing with beta scented soap, used the beta cologne and took his pill first thing. Taking some deep breaths, Sebastian crossed out another day on the calendar as he counted the days and sighed when he saw that he only had another week before his heat. Normally, the pills kept him from going through a heat, but because he was short on pills, he would have to wait three days before he was able to get more.

Sebastian tried to come up with solutions for that period. He still had the family cottage in the country. He supposed that he could stay there for a few days. He would just have to tell the school Headmaster that he was having some family problems. The only challenge was that someone knew what he was. Sebastian knew he had to find out who. When he did, he would break their hand, first with their fingers so they knew to leave him alone. He decided to start with the students in his classes, and then the faculty.

* * *

Just as Sebastian was having a time figuring out who his mystery Alpha was, Jim had a bit of a time getting the facts and details of Sebastian Moran. Hacking was a skill that Jim excelled at, but it was still a challenge. It took a while but he found everything. He printed it up and then deleted the files.

 **Name** : Sebastian Moran   
**Eye Colour** : Blue   
**Hair** : Blond   
**Status** : Omega

Judging by the date of when he was born, Sebastian was actually a lot younger than the 26 years old that was listed in the school database. In fact, Sebastian Moran was 20 years old. Turning back to the computer, Jim brought up the real military documents. According to those documents, Sebastian was dishonourably discharged from being an Army Colonel. He was also the best sniper they had. However, Sebastian apparently assaulted an Alpha who happened to be higher ranking than Sebastian when the Alpha propositioned Sebastian for a one-night stand. The Alpha, not wanting things to make it to the news, filed a report stating that Sebastian attacked him without just cause over a girl that had visited the barracks. That explained why Sebastian took a job at a school full of Alphas and Betas.

Jim checked to see if Sebastian had any family left and was surprised that Sebastian was a twin like Jim himself. It was rare for twins to be born, and of the same gender. Jim lost his twin when his parents split up; their Dad took Richard when he left and even changed his last name to Brook.

According to a death certificate, Severin Moran died about the same time Sebastian was discharged from the military; however, there was no cause of death on the certificate.

“Oh Sebastian, you are clever,” Jim smiled.

* * *

For the entire day, Sebastian tried to discreetly question everyone. By the end of it, he knew that it wasn’t any of the faculty. The only option left was that it had to be a student. During lunch time, he graded papers and was surprised that this paper was 100% correct. Flipping it over, he read the name of the student: Jim Moriarty. Checking the grade book, Sebastian found that Moriarty had aced all his tests so far.

Something about Moriarty bugged him. Sebastian turned to his computer and brought up Jim Moriarty’s information. He scanned the general information and stopped when he saw that Jim had moved here a year ago from Ireland. Sebastian was positive that it was Jim. Jim Moriarty was the one who knew, and it seemed that he was set on making Sebastian his mate.

Sebastian wasn’t sure how he did it, but somehow, he was able to act normal through the lesson. At the end of the class, he called his students up to get their test. When he got to the end, instead of giving Jim Moriarty his test, he asked for Jim to say. “Please stay after so that I can talk to you about your test.”

Once all the students had gone, Sebastian closed the door. Leaning against it, he looked over at Jim. Moriarty was still sitting in his seat, pulling a folder out of his backpack. Sebastian walked over and slammed his hands down on the desk that Jim was sitting in.

“You are going to forget anything happened, do you understand? Or I will break every bone in your body and castrate you,” Sebastian growled. He fully expected the boy to flinch back or do something. Instead, Jim sat there staring at Sebastian.

“How is your brother Sebastian?” Jim asked calmly as Sebastian jerked away from him. Sebastian stepped back and breathed hard.

“How do you know about him?” Sebastian asked as he tried to remain calm.

Jim stood up with the folder and walked toward Sebastian. The omega backed up until he hit the edge of his desk. Placing both hands on either side of Sebastian, Jim set the folder next to Sebastian’s right hand.

“You see Sebastian, I happen to be a very good hacker,” Jim smirked. Pulling on one arm, he turned Sebastian to the right. Jim opened the folder and spread out the documents and pictures of the Moran twins he procured.

“Now, I have a twin brother also,” Jim said casually. “He’s also an Alpha, and he is most certainly looking for an omega. I can turn this information over to him, and well, I guess that means Severin’s free life will be over. If you don’t want that, then you know what you have to do.”


	5. The solution

Sebastian looked at a picture of him and Severine when they were younger. He could feel feel his eyes start to water. Sebastian quickly blinked them to stop himself from crying. Seeing the emotions flicker across Sebastian’s face - anger, pain, fright, and a bit of lust, Jim took his chin and forced Sebastian to look directly at him.

“You’re mine Sebastian Moran,” Jim said as he kissed the omega softly. Jim tried to get Sebastian to kiss him back. after licking the seam between the lips and licking his lips with no reaction. Jim growled against the closed lips and grabbed Sebastian’s crotch. He squeezed hard causing Sebastian to gasp in pain and pleasure.

As soon as Sebastian’s lips parted, Jim slipped his tongue in. Twining it around Sebastian’s, he tried to get him to kiss back. He nipped at Sebastian’s bottom lip, sucked on it, licked it before thrusting his tongue in and out of Sebastian’s mouth. Eventually, Sebastian grabbed Jim’s hips and started kissing back. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Jim’s mouth, rubbing their tongues together. Jim’s hand kneaded Sebastian’s arse cheeks. Sebastian whimpered, running his hands through Jim’s hair. Jim swiped the folders and papers off the desk, turned Sebastian and pushed him up against it.

Jim started unbuttoning Sebastian’s shirt. He slipped a hand inside of the partially undone shirt and rubbed two fingers over one of Sebastian’s hard nippes.

“Oh!” Sebastian gasped as he pulled back.

Jim kissed Sebastian’s neck and licked his way down towards the hard nub. He gently licked and flicked his tongue back and forth, first over the left nippe. Then he turned his attention to the right nipple. With his free hands, he massaged Sebastian’s arse cheeks, grabbing both of them and pulling them apart, gently sliding a hand down the crease. He stopped one finger over Sebastian’s covered hole. Jim licked Sebastian’s nipple one last time as he looked into his omegas eyes.

“Here, I will claim you and enter you,” Jim said with emphasis as he pushed the finger up so that he is just pushing at the outside of Sebastian’s hole.

It was as though someone dumped a bucket of cold water on Sebastian. His eyes went wide and he pushed Jim away. He didn’t even stop to grab his stuff. Sebastian simply rant from the classroom, out of the school and into his car.

Jim knew that saying those words would lead to panic. He let himself be pushed. He let Sebastian run away. It didn’t matter. Jim knew that they would be together for Sebastian’s first heat. Jim sighed sadly at the thought that he would have to wait for his mate’s next heat to produce children.

Walking over to the side of the desk to collect his papers, Jim stopped. Sebastian’s briefcase was there, and for some reason, so were his pills. Jim had thought that Sebastian stopped bringing them to school, so why were they here now? Regardless of reason, Jim took the bottle, ran down to the men’s room and dumped the pills into the toilet before flushing them away. Seeing as there were no markings on the bottle, he dropped it into the garbage can next to the door.

As he cleaned the classroom, Jim looked for clues as to where Sebastian would have gone. Since he no longer had his pills, he would be fertile during his heat. Also without the pills, the heat would come quicker. Hiking up his backpack and checking the room one last time, Jim closed and locked up the classroom. He walked to the principal’s office to explain that he would be missing school for a couple of days, maybe even a week.


	6. Mating

Once Sebastian got home, he didn’t give himself any time to think. He immediately packed what he could take with him, including the emergency cash that he had stashed away. He used the one-use phone, dialing a number he knew by heart. He anxiously paced as he waited for the other side to pick up.

“Sebastian, what is it?” Severin asked.

Sebastian almost cried at hearing his baby brother’s voice after so long. But Sebastian ignored the feeling and pushed on, warning his brother of the Alphas that were after them.

* * *

After Sebastian bolted, Jim went straight to the principal to request the time off. Really, he would have taken it anyways even if it wasn’t approved. But the man had actually pleaded with him to stay, since Sherlock was already gone, having requested a week off too.

 _So there was something different about Professor John Watson after all_ , Jim mused.

Once he was done meeting with the principal, Jim emailed the information regarding Sebastian’s twin, Severin to his own twin, Richard. He wished Richard luck. Jim continued on his way to Sebastian’s flat; but by the time he got there, Jim found an empty but messy flat. Things were thrown everywhere. Walking into the bedroom, Jim noticed by the dest on the dresser, that a picture had been there for a long time, but now was gone.

 _How dare he leave?_ Jim thought. _How dare he run away from me?_

Jim took deep breaths to calm himself. He promised that once he was going to punish his omega and teach him not to run from his Alpha. Looking through the flat, Jim nearly gave up hope of finding a clue of where Sebastian went. That was, until he noticed a slip of white paper from under the couch. He picked it up and smiled. It was a welcome letter to Mr. Sebastian Moran about using his family’s old cottage, with an address and phone number. Taking the paper, Jim planned his trip. But before that, he called some movers to pack up Sebastian’s flat and move it to his house. Jim decided to give Sebastian one day to enjoy the last of his freedom.

* * *

It took Sebastian time, but he finally made it to his only safe place left. No one knew about this. The only person who did was Severin; but Sebastian had told Severin to run. To leave the UK and go straight to America and wait for him there. Sebastian promised that he would be there soon. Upon arriving at the cottage, the first thing Sebastian tried to do was sleep. But he found that he couldn’t because he was too high strung from everything. Sebastian paced the small bedroom, unable to shake the feeling that something was going to happen. He was about to call Severin again when he felt a horrible stabbing and cramping feeling in his stomach. He grabbed it and moaned. He almost fell at the sudden pain and caught himself on the wall. Immediately, Sebastian knew exactly what was happening. He used the wall to help support his weight to the bed. He took his clothes off, as he berated himself for forgetting his pills. After hours of rolling around and trying to get comfortable, Sebastian finally fell asleep thinking of Jim Moriarty.

Sebastian woke up the next morning, to the feeling of a burning want - wanting something inside of him, filling him up. He tried to ignore it. He was so busy trying to stop what he was feeling, he didn’t notice someone opening the door to his bedroom.

“Hello Sebastian,” Jim greeted. He leaned against the doorframe, watching his omega wither on the bed. It had taken Jim an overnight trip to get to the cottage.

Upon hearing Jim’s voice, Sebastian stopped moving. He turned and saw the Alpha at the door. Sebastian tried to get up and run, but Jim saw it right away. Jim threw himself on top of Sebastian, quickly grabbing the omega’s hands and tying them to the bed posts with rope that he had brought.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you run, did you?” Jim smirked.

Sebastian didn’t reply. Seeing that Sebastian was secured, Jim left the room. He went around the house, locking all the doors and windows, and covered all the cracks with duct tape. He didn’t want anyone to hear, or smell what was going on; not until he was done with Sebastian Moran.

Jim returned to the bedroom, stripping off his clothes along the way, until he stood next to the bed, naked as the day he was born. He looked down at his beautiful mate, who was still fighting him, even now. Jim leaned down to kiss Sebastian, but his omega tried to bite his tongue. Pulling back, Jim glared down at Sebastian.

“Now listen to me here Sebastian,” Jim growled. He grabbed Sebastian’s chin and forced the omega to look directly at him. “If you don’t behave, I will take the puppies away from you when they are born. Do you understand?”

“No no, please don’t, “Sebastian shook his head. He whimpered pathetically as he started to cry. He may not want children, but if he had them, he would want to see them. “I’ll do anything Jim. Please don’t take my babies away.”

“Then behave,” Jim said firmly.

Trying to make this good for Sebastian, Jim kissed him slowly and thoroughly as he moved his hand and pumped Sebastian’s cock. He slid down Sebastian’s chest and licked across each nipple. He sucked each one hard, before moving his mouth down to where Sebastian’s cock laid. Jim licked and sucked Sebastian’s cock while he teased Sebastian’s wet hole. He slipped two fingers in first. Carefully, Jim stretched Sebastian open with two, then three fingers. After some time, Jim pulled off of Sebastian’s erection with a pop. Jim focused on teasing and preparing Sebastian. He stretched his fingers more, rotated them and mercilessly played with Sebastian’s prostate.

“Oh Sebby,” Jim crooned. “What a dirty little whore you are, sucking me in even though its your first time. How am I going to knot you like this?” Jim watched his fingers move in and out of Sebastian’s virgin hole. He licked around the tightly stretched rim until he felt Sebastian was ready.

Jim pulled his fingers out and replaced it with the head of his cock. He placed it against Sebastian’s hole and pushed in. Sebastian cried out in pain as he had never had anything bigger than a couple of fingers in him. Jim was pushing up farther into him than anything ever had.

Suddenly, the head of Jim’s cock pushed through the lips of his inner vagina and broke the barrier that protected Sebastian’s womb. Sebastian screamed loudly in pain! Jim held Sebastian still until the omega wasn’t crying anymore. Jim kept kissing him and licking his neck. Without any warning, Jim bit into Sebastian’s shoulder as he begun to pound into his omega. Once the pain passed, Sebastian started screaming in pleasure and gasping a little at the small amount of pain he was feeling from having sex for the very first time. Sebastian felt himself getting closer. Jim responded by thrusting into Sebastian faster, and pumping Sebastian’s cock.

“That’s it baby, come for me,” Jim whispered into Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian’s back arched as he came, spurting come all the way up to his chin. Jim grabbed Sebastian’s hips and pulled him back, snugly against Jim’s crotch. Jim started to push his knot hard against the ring of muscle that wanted to keep him out. Jim held Sebastian still as he forced his way in.

“It hurts,” Sebastian whimpered at the knot that was pushing against him.

Jim didn’t respond but simply spooned Sebastian so he wouldn’t hurt himself as Jim came. His cock pumped loads of cum into Sebastian’s vagina and womb.

“Can you feel that baby?” Jim asked rhetorically. He wasn’t expecting an answer. “Can you feel my cum in you, fill you up? Creating pups for us? I bit you today Sebastian. We’re bonded and nothing is ever going to change that.”


	7. Reason's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tell's Sebastian why he wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and still no beta.

Sebastian woke up slowly feeling his whole body ache but especially his arse moving his hands he realized he wasn't tied up. Sitting up he made a run for the door only to be pulled back and almost falling on his face. Looking back he saw a maniacal clamped around his ankle grabbing the chain he pulled on it when nothing happened he followed it and found it attached to the wall.

“You didn’t think I’d be letting you run again, did you?” Jim asked. He was sitting in the armchair that was in front of the bay windows. “Glad you’re awake Sebastian. It was rather naughty of you to run from me.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything but merely glared at the Alpha. He wasn’t sure how Moriarty found him, but he did. Sebastian surveyed his surroundings and wondered how he was going to get out of this. He could probably pick the lock on the maniacal clamp.  

“ Don’t even think about it Sebastian. You wouldn’t want to live the rest of your day’s chained to a bed only for me to fuck and impregnate with out any of your children every seeing you now would you.” Jim looked at him with a slight bored expression, swallowing drily Sebastian wondered if we was telling the truth the idea left him terrified remembering last night he put his hand to his stomach and gently pushed wondering if he was pregnet. He smiled slightly at the thought of raising a child he always wanted one but was too scared but he didn’t want a child like this.

“You are pregnant,” Jim confirmed. “I ran a preliminary blood test this morning, especially after I felt your temperature decrease overnight. Now tell me the truth, do you want to raise this baby?”

“Do I have a choice?” Sebastian asked. “You seem intent on hunting me down and making me your pet, your slave.”

 

“ No i don’t want a pet or a slave i want someone who is equal footing with me.” Jim got up and walked over to sebastian he could smell that his heat was starting again kneeling next to Sebastian Jim took one of his hands. “ I want you because you are different you fight me even though you know you can't win, you hide all those years and never got caught you fascinate me and i will never let you go.” Jim kissed him gently waiting for Sebastian to kiss him back as he traced Sebastian’s lips with his tongue,

Sebastian pulled away. “Is that all I am to you? A game?”

“ No it may have started out like that Sebastian but not any more i wouldn’t have bonded with you if i didn’t want you as my mate.” Searching his face to see if he was lying Sebastian was surprised to find nothing but actually feelings there. Jim had tried to ignore the smell of his mate going into heat again, “ Please Sebastian let me take you.” pushing Sebastian to the floor Jim turned him over so he was on his hands and knees.

“Promise me something first,” Sebastian said, trying not to cave to the need to be fucked and bred.

“What is it?” Jim asked, rubbing Sebastian’s back gently.

“I... I need to be able to still be me,” Sebastian whispered. “I can’t... it can’t be... I don’t want to lose myself. I’ve always hated this, hated how this totally changed me and made me lost who I am.”

knowing what he meant Jim took the key and unlocked all of the cuffs throwing them aside he stepped away from sebastian “ Here’s your chance Sebastian be you.” then braced himself for the fight that was more than likely about to happen.

Sebastian got up and moved to step into Jim’s personal space. But instead of punching him like Jim expected, Sebastian kissed him. “Do you mean it?” Sebastian asked a moment later. “Do you want an equal and not a pet? Will you let me raise our children?”

Jim gulped. “Yes Sebastian, but only if you let me take care of you, let me be your mate in all sense of the word.”

“I’ll try,” Sebastian hesitated. “I can’t promise that everything will be perfect. I’ve been alone for many years, and have fought to not let my omega-side control me. I will make mistakes. You need to be understanding of that.”

“ I don’t want an omega i want you.” Jim gently pushed Sebastian back till his knees hit the seid on the bed not expecting it Sebastian fell backwards as he was Jim caught him and turned him so he was kneeling over the side. The whole top part of his body was on the bed which left him bent of the bed. “ We can talk about everything in detail later right now i’m going to fuck you, bend you over the bed lick your hot little arsehole fuck you until you pass out and make you into my little whore. Do you want that Sebastian?”

Sebastian hesitated. It was still hard, but Jim had assured him that he was more than just a bedmate, more than just a carrier.

“You can be both, can’t you?” Jim asked both in concern but in a teasing manner. “You can be my good little slut, while still being you; the one who’ll carry our children, the one who will teach our children all that they need to know.”

“Please Jim,” Sebastian finally begged. “Please, make me your whore. Fuck me until I’m full of you, of your babies.”

“You want to be barefoot and pregnant, don’t you?” Jim chuckled as he slid into Sebastian smoothly with one thrust. “You can try to deny it all you want, but I know... and so do you. You want children. Lots of them. And I’ll give them to you. I’ll keep you pregnant for as long as you want. I can’t wait until you’re showing. I wonder if you’ll be the type that’ll want to be fucked 24/7 due to the change in hormones?”

panting Sebastian grabbed the edge of the bed and pushed his hips backwards trying to make Jim move faster, but Jim just grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise and slowed him down. “ No baby we are going to go slow this time, I want to make sure i get you pregnant.” pushing more of himself into Sebastian Jim held him as Sebastian bucked up from the feeling of Jim’s cock entering his womb. “ Now where is your spot?” he was so deep that his balls were hitting Sebastian’s thighs instead of pulling out and thrusting in he circled his hips intent on giving Sebastian enough pleasure to pass out.

“Please Alpha, please,” Sebastian pleaded and sobbed. “Right there, I can feel you inside. So big. Need your knot so badly.”

Jim chuckled, pulling back so that he was just out of Sebastian’s womb before forcing himself back inside. “How’s that baby? Feel good? Think you can handle all of it? I’ve been saving up for you Seb.”

Knowing what to do Sebastian moved his head sideways baring the side of his neck to his alpha. “ Bite me please make me make me your’s, fill me up with babies!” Growling Jim shoved the knot past the still slightly resting muscles len bite down hard on the side of Sebastian’s neck breaking skin and causing Sebastian to come as well. Gentle lickning at the claim mark Jim moved his hips in tiny thrust feeling Sebastian's walls squeeze down on him and his knot. Every time Jim moved it caused pleasure and pain to go through Sebastians body confusing him he could feel the large amounts of come pumping into him well if i wasn't pregnant before i am now.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Sebastian whispered before collapsing onto his front. His arms and legs were no longer able to support his weight.

 

* * *

 

After Sebastian’s heat ended, they discussed the next step. Jim had wanted Sebastian to stay home but Sebastian was adamant in wanting to continue to work. In the end, Jim caved. He would rather Sebastian be happy and working then be at home unhappy.

Upon arrive at the school, it was apparent that something had happened between Jim and Sebastian because they were meeting with the principal together.

“ This is ridiculous you can’t teach!” Mr. Anderson slammed his palms against his desk Sebastian slightly flinched he knew that he could kill the principle in many different ways but he was pregnant so he was more worried about his child than anything. “ Why can’t he principle Anderson?” Jim was as usual sitting in the chair relaxed one leg crossed over the other and typing on his phone blatantly ignoring the principle the other hand was stroking Sebastian’s back.

“He’s an omega, and we’re in a school full of Alphas and Betas,” Mr. Anderson argued. “It’s distracting to the students.”

“It won’t be,” Jim answered as though the principal was an idiot. “Sebastian’s claimed. No Alpha or Beta would try anything stupid. His hormones no longer affect anyone but me considering Sebastian’s pregnant with my child.  

“ And that’s another problem he’s pregnant i offered the job to a beta not a omega.” Sebastian barely kept from flinching at the disgust that was clear in Anderson’s voice he squirmed when Jim’s hand went to his lower back and stayed there the problem with being pregnant he had found was that it made him horny at the worst of times. “ Besides what he did was a crime hiding his nature he should be turned over to the law.” at hearing this Jim looked away from the phone and at Anderson. “ How is your wife principle? Does she know you like having Ms. Donovan dominate you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr. Moriarty,” Mr. Anderson denied immediately. “And my life isn’t the topic of discussion here. Mr. Moran simply cannot continue to work here.”

“He can, and he will,” Jim said firmly. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but he has been a far better instructor that the last person that you got us, whom I can’t even remember her name now. I recall her being a condescending bitch that none of the students liked. Whereas, the students are actually learning from Sebastian.”

“No, he won’t,” Mr. Anderson said.

  
“Sebastian dear, would you head to the classroom and set up? I need to have a few more words with Principal Anderson,” Jim said sweetly.  looking at Jim doubt of his sweet words but not wanting to get in the middle of this Sebastian stood up kissed Jim on the lips then left the room flipping Anderson off as he went. Watching his mate leave the room Jim waited until the door was closed to turn back to principle Anderson. “ So would you like to discuss this reasonably or not.”


	8. The twin's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its long!

It had been more than two weeks since his heat and he still couldn’t believe everything that had happened. Somehow, Jim convinced Principal Anderson not to fire him. So here he was, continuing to teach the History class that Jim was in. The other surprising part was that Jim actually behaved in class, better than he did before they had bonded together. Sebastian was grateful for that.

 

Even though things were better between him and Jim, Sebastian knew that not all of the students were ignorant to his status. Jim was fairly possessive. As a result, Sebastian stopped having lunch in the staff room. Instead, he and John Watson ended up eating together either out in the courtyard, or in one of their classrooms. Sebastian was also shocked at John’s revelation but was glad to have someone who understood the situation and how he felt. It gave him a friend to talk to.  

 

“ So how are you and Sherlock?” John gave him a look that said it all “ He being annoyingly possessive and basically watching your every move.” John just raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his sandwich. “ Is Jim basically attaching you every time you are somewhere alone for sex?” Sebastian blushed and slightly nodded. His back and arse slightly throbbed his arsehole on the other hand seemed to always be slightly swollen though when he and Jim had sex it felt so good.

 

“How did we end up here? With two of the most possessive Alphas known to man?” Sebastian asked and sighed.

 

“No clue,” John shrugged. “But I’m not too upset, except the whole thing with Principal Anderson. Who knew he was such an asshole?”

 

Sebastian sighed. “Yeah. And now, I can’t even talk to him about some of the students in the class. They’re pretty good when Jim’s around. But I’ve been caught off guard a couple of times. And yes, I can take them,” Sebastian said giving John a look. “It’s just, I worry about hurting the baby.”John looked at his stomach then back to his own placing his hand on it and rubbing “ Are you certain it’s one baby and not two?” Looking at John is shock Sebastian looked back at his stomach and rubbed it “ Where would you get that?”  “ You are a twin and so is Jim.” Sebastian thought about it “ I never thought about that.” remembering the reason he had wanted to talk to John other than talking with his friend “ Have you heard from Severine?”

 

Sebastian shook his head. “No, but I did send word to him, discreetly, that I’d been claimed. He’s going to be so disappointed.”

 

“I’m sure that won’t be the case Seb,” John assured. “He’d be happy for you. As much as Jim was absolutely crazy in what he did, it’s apparent that he really cares for you.”

 

“I know,” Sebastian sighed. “I still don’t want Severin getting caught in all of this yet. I want him to have a life of his own, where he can choose who he wants to be with.”

 

John nodded. “I’m sure he’s okay. If not, he’d try his best to let you know.”

 

“I’ll have to talk with Jim,” Sebastian said. “I can only hope that if Jim had sent his twin after Severin, that his twin is just as protective as nice. I want the best for Severin.”

 

“So have you told Jim about the other students?” John asked.

 

“No, have you told Sherlock?” Sebastian asked.  John sent him a slight glare “ I will take that as a no. Did Sherlock threaten Anderson also?”

 

“I don’t know and I didn’t ask,” John answered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The situation with the other students got progressively worse as the weeks went by. It escalated as soon as Sebastian started showing. Considering it was early on in the pregnancy, Sebastian deduced that there’s a good chance he was having twins considering how big he was getting in such a short amount of time. As a result of everything that was going on, Sebastian felt this stress level increase day by day.  

 

After one of his classes Sebastian was sitting in his chair rubbing his stomach it was after one of his more stressful classes without Jim there some students tended to make advances to Sebastian. Today he had to throw out three students that kept commenting on how tight they thought his arse could be or if he could. Suck cock as good as he looked like he could the rest of the students had wanted them out though he could tell that a lot of them were thinking the same thing. Not only that but he was tired his feet hurt and he was horny!

 

Sebastian wanted Jim so badly, but he didn’t want to disrupt his education. But Sebastian was stressed and he actually started to feel slight cramps in his stomach. He had ignored it during class, but now it was more pronounced than ever. Sebastian wasn’t sure what to do. Thankfully, Sherlock and John came by to check on him. Apparently, they had the same block off.

 

“Hey Seb, you want to join us for a walk?” John asked. He knew that Sebastian didn’t like venturing into campus without Jim ever since he started getting harassed. “ Yeah.” taking the papers he needed to grade, following after Sherlock and John as they went around getting the ingredients they would need for one of Sherlock’s experiments he lost sight of them. When someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley pulling his arm away he was shoved against a wall and faced with three alphas that were as big as him.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Sebastian asked as he tried to stay calm.

 

“Of course,” one of the Alpha’s leered. “You can help me by taking off your clothes.”

 

“I am a claimed omega,” Sebastian stated politely. “My Alpha won’t appreciate that.”

 

While Sebastian dealt with being harassed again, Sherlock and John realized that they had lost him. They immediately backtracked to figure out where Sebastian went. Something didn’t feel right.

 

Glaring at the three Sebastian tried to push past them only to be pushed back into the wall quickly wrapping his arms around his stomach he glared at them “ You can’t expect to walk around smelling like a bitch in heat and not have someone do something about it.” growling at the men Sebastian backed up when they moved towards him he saw a chance to push past them. Moving forward he was unprepared for when one of the men moved to hit his stomach gasping and throwing himself backwards he felt two of them grabbing his arms and holding them away from his body. The third one pushed his body against him smelling his neck “ No wonder you smell like a bitch you're pregnant.”

 

“Let me go,” Sebastian struggled and tried to pull out of their grasps. “Let me go.”

 

All three Alphas laughed. “No way,” the leader said. “I’m not letting you go until I’ve had a chance to see what you’re made of.”

 

Whimpering and god did he hate himself for doing it but Sebastian tried to output an omega in distress scent it usually made alpha’s leave him alone it only made them laugh. When the third one went to bite his neck Sebastian felt himself crying only to actually cry out in pain when third one was suddenly pulled away as were the two holding his arms almost pulling them out of their sockets. Curling into a small ball with his hands and arms wrapped around his stomach protecting his babies.  

 

“What the fuck do you assholes think you’re doing?” Sherlock growled. Jim was right there, tearing the two others away. John immediately went over to Sebastian.

 

“What’s it to you?” the Alpha growled. “You want a piece of that? You’re going to have to wait in-line.”

 

“That’s my omega you’re talking about,” Jim snapped, punching one of the Alphas unconscious, while he had the other in a headlock, trying to get him to drop.

 

“Hey, you okay?” John whispered to Sebastian.

 

Sebastian shook his head. “It hurts John,” he said quietly as he kept his arms wrapped around his stomach.

 

“Did they hit you there?” John asked concerned.

 

Sebastian nodded. “When I tried to get away.”

 

John’s face immediately looked scared and worried “ Lift your shirt and let me see please Sebastian.”

 

Sebastian nodded and lifted his shirt. John frowned at the bruising that was already appearing. John knew that they should get that checked out. An ultrasound would also be good too.

 

“Sherlock, Jim, can you get rid of them, now?” John asked firmly. “Sebastian needs medical attention.”

 

Hearing that Sebastian needed medical attention Jim punched the remaining two hard enough that they passed out. “ Sherlock watch these three until the cops are here i’m going to take Sebastian to the hospital.” leaning down near Sebastian he waited until Sebastian caught his scent. Smelling his mate Sebastian clung to him rubbing close trying to help get himself under control. Feeling Sebastian rub against him Jim rained in his instance to take Sebastian in the alley to once again assert his claim in Sebastian it also didn’t help that he could still smell Sebastian’s slight heat that had been coming but now it was tinged with the scent of terror.

 

“Please Jim,” Sebastian whispered. “Please hurry. It hurts so much.”

 

“Just hang on for me,” Jim answered, again as he tried to reign in his temper.

 

He called for his driver, whom arrived momentarily and two of them sped off to the nearest hospital. Sebastian was in Jim’s arms the entire time, trying not to scare his Alpha anymore; he was just thankful that Jim got there in time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim growled as he paced the hospital waiting room. Just being there was bad enough; but when they’d first arrived, the people at Emergency were being snobbish towards Sebastian simply because he was a male omega. After some serious threats and a call to a friend who had connections in the hospital, a leading specialist in omega care was currently examining Sebastian right now.

 

“ Mr. Moriarty.” snarling at the person that had just stopped his pacing “ The doctor will see you now.” pushing the nurse aside Jim stepped into the room. Sebastian was sitting on the bed rubbing his exposed stomach. The doctor next to him was talking to him about certain things that would be good for him to eat. Jim went to thank the doctor when he smelled that the doctor was an unmated alpha growling he got between Sebastian and the doctor.

 

“It’s okay,” Sebastian said gently, taking Jim’s hand into his. “He’s been very polite and hasn’t overstepped any boundaries.”

 

Jim still didn’t say anything, but let Sebastian put his hand on the burgeoning stomach.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian apologized. “We just had a run-in with 3 unmated Alphas who had tried to take advantage of me, so Jim’s a little on edge. Doctor, do you think you could come back in 20 minutes, once I’ve calmed him down?

 

The doctor nodded. “Of course.” He and the nurse both left.

 

“Jim, please, look at me,” Sebastian requested gently. Growling at the closed door Jim moved to it and locked the door. Walking back to his omega he grabbed Sebastian’s face and kissed him thrusting his tongue in his mouth and coxing Sebastian’s own tongue to slide around with his as he ran it around Sebastian’s mouth. Pulling away with a last couple of licks to Sebastian’s mouth he enjoyed the glazed lust filled look to Sebastian’s eyes. Taking Jim’s hands Sebastian’s placed them on his stomach covering Jim’s hands with his own “ were having twins.”

 

“We’re having twins?” Jim asked in shock.

 

Sebastian giggled. “Yes, although that shouldn’t be a surprise considering that we’re both twins. The likelihood of it is much higher, according to John and the Doctor.”

 

Jim chuckled. “I can’t wait to tell Richard. He’s going to be ecstatic.”

 

“I take it Richard is your twin,” Sebastian asked hesitantly.

 

Jim nodded. “Yes. He took our adopted parents’ last name. Richard Brook. I kept the family name.”

 

“That’s nice of him,” Sebastian said. He hesitated before pressing on with his next question. “Jim, did you give Richard information on my own twin?”

 

Not wanting to tell the truth but knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep it from Sebastian he grabbed his hands and held them “ Yes Sebastian i gave my brother the information.”

 

“I should have expected that,” Sebastian sighed and frowned. “I wish you had just told me the truth from the beginning. Let me guess, you never had any intentions of keeping the information to yourself?”

 

Jim shook his head. “No. And I wanted Richard to have someone. Your twin, Severin, seemed to be someone who could keep up with Richard. I couldn’t pass up the chance. But last I heard from Richard, he hasn’t found Severin yet.”

 

“I guess that’s good,” Sebastian said. “Maybe if Severin can keep Richard’s attention long enough, Richard may actually treat my brother with respect as opposed to just a toy.”

 

“Richard’s actually nicer than me,” Jim chuckled. “In fact, he gave me this dirty look when I told him what I was going to do, not that he reprimanded me or anything.”

 

Sebastian couldn’t help but giggle. “Jim, would you... would you mind calling Richard? Just to well, tell him to back off a little bit? I want to be able to see Severin, and he won’t come home unless he knows it’s safe.”

 

“ Alright i will put it on speaker so you can talk to him also.” taking the phone out and calling Richard Jim held the phone out in front of him stroking Sebastian’s stomach with one hand. The phone was answered there was loud panting then a slight baritone voice spoke. “ What is it Jim.” after that there was the sound of a low moan and slapping skin quickly turning the phone of speaker Jim put it to his ear “ Richard did you find Severine?” “ Yeah ugh could you call me back later.. good baby squeeze me yes just like that.” not wanting to hear anything more Jim quickly turned off the phone.

 

“What happened Jim?” Sebastian asked anxiously.

 

“It would appear that Richard found Severin, and I was calling at a rather impromptu time,” Jim replied trying to keep a straight face.

 

“You called when...” Sebastian immediately went bright red. “Oh dear.... I’m so sorry.”

 

“I’ll call him maybe in an hour or so,” Jim said. “Hopefully, they’ll be taking a break by then and we can share the news.”

 

Sebastian nodded. “He’s going to take care of Severin, right? He won’t toss him away?”

 

Jim shook his head. “Richard’s the good one out of the two of us. If he didn’t want a mate, he wouldn’t have gone after Severin.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Not even an hour late, it was a surprise to the both of them with Richard actually called them back. Sebastian and Jim were still at the hospital because the doctor wanted to monitor Sebastian for the night after taking a hit to the stomach.

 

“Should we get that?” Sebastian asked gently. He was happy to be in Jim’s arms and really didn’t want any intrusion unless necessary.

 

Pulling the phone out to see who it was “ Its Richard.” opening the phone he waited to make sure that there was no heavy breathing. “ Hello Richard i take it you found Severine.”

 

“Indeed I did,” Richard replied.

 

“And are you two decent?” Jim asked. “Because we would rather talk to the both of you instead of hearing you two screw each other’s brains out.”

 

“Very funny Jim,” Richard said sarcastically. “And yes, we’re both good for now. Why?”

 

“Sebastian would like to talk to Severin,” Jim said. “We also have news to share.”

 

“Fine. I’ll put you on speaker,” Richard sighed.

 

“We’re on speaker babe,” Jim said to Sebastian.

 

“Oh my god Jim, did you just call him babe?” Richard laughed.

 

“Screw you,” Jim snapped back.

 

“I’ll leave that for your omega thank you very much,” Richard retrofitted. Sebastian went bright red.

 

“Richard, who are we talking to?” Severin asked softly.

 

“Severin?” Sebastian called out hesitantly. “ Sebastian!” it sounded like the phone was hacked out of Ricards hand Sebastian did the same with Jim. Backing away with both hands up Jim watched as Sebastian talked with his brother his face full of so many different emotions, he had started to cry a little and stroking his stomach Jim realized that it was something Sebastian did to calm himself. Hugging him from behind he also started rubbing his stomach and pressing kisses across his shoulders.

 

“I miss you so much Sev,” Sebastian cried softly. “I know this has been hard, but will you come home now? I really want to see you, and I’d love it if you were here when the babies are born.”

 

“Babies?” Severin asked in shock.

 

“Yeah, Jim got me pregnant right away,” Sebastian giggled. “He’s still in the partial doghouse for how he went about it, but I’m happy Sev. And the Doctor confirmed that we’re having twins.”

 

Severin gasped. “Oh Seb! I thought the day would never come, that you would ever accept to have a family.”

 

“I know,” Sebastian giggled again. “But then again, I never found an Alpha like Jim either.”

 

“Let me talk to Rich, but I’m sure we can come home,” Severin replied. “Besides, if things happened the way that Rich wanted, then I want to be close to family.” Leaning back against Jim Sebastian waited for Severine to say anything back, turning his head he kissed Jim on the neck softly he turned back to the phone “ Sebby Richard said that we will take the next plane back to London!”

 

“ Sev that is so great do you know what time?”

 

there was a slight moan from the phone and the sound something slick sliding “ Sebastian i ugh.. need to talk to you later.. oh Richard there please!” squealing Sebastian closed the phone and then closed his eyes trying to not think of what his baby brother was doing.

 

“Were they at it again?” Jim asked amused.

 

“Yes,” Sebastian winced. “I didn’t need to know.”

 

Jim chuckled. “While that might be true, does it give you any ideas?”

 

Sebastian blushed, squirming a little. So yes, hearing Severin get fucked certainly made him a little horny in the sense it’d been hours since Jim had fucked him last.

 

“Does my baby want something?” Jim whispered into Sebastian’s ear.

 

“Maybe,” Sebastian replied coyly. “It has been hours after all, and you promised to keep me happy.”

 

“That I did,” Jim laughed as he started kissing Sebastian on the neck and down his shoulders.

 

“Not here,” Sebastian said holding back moans. “Home. Want to go home.” Sucking on two fingers Jim let them slowly trail down from Sebastian’s neck to his furled opening, gentle pushing just the tips of his fingers in then pulling out and running the pads of his fingers over the opening “ Are you sure you can wait till we get home. Don’t you want a big cock in youre making your stomach move reminding you that the one fucking you was the one that got you filled with babies.” pushing both fingers in Jim smiled as Sebastian pushed himself down on the fingers that were filling him he felt so full and empty at the same time.

 

“Don’t want anyone to come in and interrupt,” Sebastian moaned, clenching around Jim’s fingers. “Please Master? Don’t you want to fuck me into the mattress and claim me over and over at home?”

 

“No one’s going to interrupt pet,” Jim soothed, thrusting his fingers back into Sebastian. “I locked the door. And yes, I do want to claim you. If I could, I’d claim you in public to let everyone know you’re mine. But can’t do that. We’d get arrested for indecency. However, the hospital, we can do. The doctors and nurses know what’s happened. They’d expect me to fuck you into a coma here and now just to reclaim you. Would you like that baby? Leaving the hospital dripping? Full of my come?”

 

Sebastian whimpered at the words that were coming out of Jim’s mouth. He couldn’t help but buck back and push harder against Jim’s fingers.

 

“I’m going to fuck you here now baby,” Jim said softly. “Then we’re going to go home, and I’m going to fuck you until you’re too exhausted to do anything else.”

 

With a small scream Sebastian came as he started relaxing back into Jim’s chest jim moved so he was sitting up against the pillows pulling Sebastian into his lap he pushed the fingers back inside pulling Sebastian open he pushed him down on to his cock. For a moment the tight ring of muscle didn’t give which made Sebastian whimper from the pain with one more push up and pulling Sebastian down the head pop past the ring and into Sebastian’s body whimpering Sebastian placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders waiting for him to move. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and looked at Jim’s face. “ Why aren't you moving?” smiling Jim moved his hands to Sebastaian’s arse cupping and holding it. “ No this time i want you to fuck yourself on me and when you aren't moving fast enough.” Jim smacked Sebastian’s cheeks hard it caused Sebastian to jolt upwards and squeeze around Jim’s cock.

 

“That’s it baby,” Jim crooned, helping Sebastian the first time or two.

 

Sebastian got the hang of it pretty quickly and rode Jim hard. He ended up having one hand on Jim’s shoulder and the other under his belly for support. “So big. So full,” Sebastian moaned and he slammed himself down onto Jim. “Love this Jim. Love having you inside me all the time.”

 

Jim chuckled a little, taking one hand and rubbing Sebastian’s belly. “You’re doing so well, riding me so hard,” Jim said. “Next time we do this, we’re going to do this in front of a mirror, so you can see yourself riding me, taking my giant cock inside you. Love how you look, so full of me and the babies. You’re going to be so gorgeous when you get even bigger. We’re going to have to be pretty inventive with working around that belly.”

 

Sebastian groaned. “Please Master, please. Need to come.”

  
“Do it then,” Jim soothed. “Squeeze me hard and come. Come all over your Master’s cock. Screaming Sebastian came spurting so much come that some if it actually hit his face holding Jim’s shoulders he held on as Jim turned up into him and came. “ I love you Jim.” kissing Sebastian slowly and stroking his back and stomach “ I love you too Sebastian.”


	9. The twin's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its long!

It had been more than two weeks since his heat and he still couldn’t believe everything that had happened. Somehow, Jim convinced Principal Anderson not to fire him. So here he was, continuing to teach the History class that Jim was in. The other surprising part was that Jim actually behaved in class, better than he did before they had bonded together. Sebastian was grateful for that.

 

Even though things were better between him and Jim, Sebastian knew that not all of the students were ignorant to his status. Jim was fairly possessive. As a result, Sebastian stopped having lunch in the staff room. Instead, he and John Watson ended up eating together either out in the courtyard, or in one of their classrooms. Sebastian was also shocked at John’s revelation but was glad to have someone who understood the situation and how he felt. It gave him a friend to talk to.  

 

“ So how are you and Sherlock?” John gave him a look that said it all “ He being annoyingly possessive and basically watching your every move.” John just raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his sandwich. “ Is Jim basically attaching you every time you are somewhere alone for sex?” Sebastian blushed and slightly nodded. His back and arse slightly throbbed his arsehole on the other hand seemed to always be slightly swollen though when he and Jim had sex it felt so good.

 

“How did we end up here? With two of the most possessive Alphas known to man?” Sebastian asked and sighed.

 

“No clue,” John shrugged. “But I’m not too upset, except the whole thing with Principal Anderson. Who knew he was such an asshole?”

 

Sebastian sighed. “Yeah. And now, I can’t even talk to him about some of the students in the class. They’re pretty good when Jim’s around. But I’ve been caught off guard a couple of times. And yes, I can take them,” Sebastian said giving John a look. “It’s just, I worry about hurting the baby.”John looked at his stomach then back to his own placing his hand on it and rubbing “ Are you certain it’s one baby and not two?” Looking at John is shock Sebastian looked back at his stomach and rubbed it “ Where would you get that?”  “ You are a twin and so is Jim.” Sebastian thought about it “ I never thought about that.” remembering the reason he had wanted to talk to John other than talking with his friend “ Have you heard from Severine?”

 

Sebastian shook his head. “No, but I did send word to him, discreetly, that I’d been claimed. He’s going to be so disappointed.”

 

“I’m sure that won’t be the case Seb,” John assured. “He’d be happy for you. As much as Jim was absolutely crazy in what he did, it’s apparent that he really cares for you.”

 

“I know,” Sebastian sighed. “I still don’t want Severin getting caught in all of this yet. I want him to have a life of his own, where he can choose who he wants to be with.”

 

John nodded. “I’m sure he’s okay. If not, he’d try his best to let you know.”

 

“I’ll have to talk with Jim,” Sebastian said. “I can only hope that if Jim had sent his twin after Severin, that his twin is just as protective as nice. I want the best for Severin.”

 

“So have you told Jim about the other students?” John asked.

 

“No, have you told Sherlock?” Sebastian asked.  John sent him a slight glare “ I will take that as a no. Did Sherlock threaten Anderson also?”

 

“I don’t know and I didn’t ask,” John answered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The situation with the other students got progressively worse as the weeks went by. It escalated as soon as Sebastian started showing. Considering it was early on in the pregnancy, Sebastian deduced that there’s a good chance he was having twins considering how big he was getting in such a short amount of time. As a result of everything that was going on, Sebastian felt this stress level increase day by day.  

 

After one of his classes Sebastian was sitting in his chair rubbing his stomach it was after one of his more stressful classes without Jim there some students tended to make advances to Sebastian. Today he had to throw out three students that kept commenting on how tight they thought his arse could be or if he could. Suck cock as good as he looked like he could the rest of the students had wanted them out though he could tell that a lot of them were thinking the same thing. Not only that but he was tired his feet hurt and he was horny!

 

Sebastian wanted Jim so badly, but he didn’t want to disrupt his education. But Sebastian was stressed and he actually started to feel slight cramps in his stomach. He had ignored it during class, but now it was more pronounced than ever. Sebastian wasn’t sure what to do. Thankfully, Sherlock and John came by to check on him. Apparently, they had the same block off.

 

“Hey Seb, you want to join us for a walk?” John asked. He knew that Sebastian didn’t like venturing into campus without Jim ever since he started getting harassed. “ Yeah.” taking the papers he needed to grade, following after Sherlock and John as they went around getting the ingredients they would need for one of Sherlock’s experiments he lost sight of them. When someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley pulling his arm away he was shoved against a wall and faced with three alphas that were as big as him.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Sebastian asked as he tried to stay calm.

 

“Of course,” one of the Alpha’s leered. “You can help me by taking off your clothes.”

 

“I am a claimed omega,” Sebastian stated politely. “My Alpha won’t appreciate that.”

 

While Sebastian dealt with being harassed again, Sherlock and John realized that they had lost him. They immediately backtracked to figure out where Sebastian went. Something didn’t feel right.

 

Glaring at the three Sebastian tried to push past them only to be pushed back into the wall quickly wrapping his arms around his stomach he glared at them “ You can’t expect to walk around smelling like a bitch in heat and not have someone do something about it.” growling at the men Sebastian backed up when they moved towards him he saw a chance to push past them. Moving forward he was unprepared for when one of the men moved to hit his stomach gasping and throwing himself backwards he felt two of them grabbing his arms and holding them away from his body. The third one pushed his body against him smelling his neck “ No wonder you smell like a bitch you're pregnant.”

 

“Let me go,” Sebastian struggled and tried to pull out of their grasps. “Let me go.”

 

All three Alphas laughed. “No way,” the leader said. “I’m not letting you go until I’ve had a chance to see what you’re made of.”

 

Whimpering and god did he hate himself for doing it but Sebastian tried to output an omega in distress scent it usually made alpha’s leave him alone it only made them laugh. When the third one went to bite his neck Sebastian felt himself crying only to actually cry out in pain when third one was suddenly pulled away as were the two holding his arms almost pulling them out of their sockets. Curling into a small ball with his hands and arms wrapped around his stomach protecting his babies.  

 

“What the fuck do you assholes think you’re doing?” Sherlock growled. Jim was right there, tearing the two others away. John immediately went over to Sebastian.

 

“What’s it to you?” the Alpha growled. “You want a piece of that? You’re going to have to wait in-line.”

 

“That’s my omega you’re talking about,” Jim snapped, punching one of the Alphas unconscious, while he had the other in a headlock, trying to get him to drop.

 

“Hey, you okay?” John whispered to Sebastian.

 

Sebastian shook his head. “It hurts John,” he said quietly as he kept his arms wrapped around his stomach.

 

“Did they hit you there?” John asked concerned.

 

Sebastian nodded. “When I tried to get away.”

 

John’s face immediately looked scared and worried “ Lift your shirt and let me see please Sebastian.”

 

Sebastian nodded and lifted his shirt. John frowned at the bruising that was already appearing. John knew that they should get that checked out. An ultrasound would also be good too.

 

“Sherlock, Jim, can you get rid of them, now?” John asked firmly. “Sebastian needs medical attention.”

 

Hearing that Sebastian needed medical attention Jim punched the remaining two hard enough that they passed out. “ Sherlock watch these three until the cops are here i’m going to take Sebastian to the hospital.” leaning down near Sebastian he waited until Sebastian caught his scent. Smelling his mate Sebastian clung to him rubbing close trying to help get himself under control. Feeling Sebastian rub against him Jim rained in his instance to take Sebastian in the alley to once again assert his claim in Sebastian it also didn’t help that he could still smell Sebastian’s slight heat that had been coming but now it was tinged with the scent of terror.

 

“Please Jim,” Sebastian whispered. “Please hurry. It hurts so much.”

 

“Just hang on for me,” Jim answered, again as he tried to reign in his temper.

 

He called for his driver, whom arrived momentarily and two of them sped off to the nearest hospital. Sebastian was in Jim’s arms the entire time, trying not to scare his Alpha anymore; he was just thankful that Jim got there in time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim growled as he paced the hospital waiting room. Just being there was bad enough; but when they’d first arrived, the people at Emergency were being snobbish towards Sebastian simply because he was a male omega. After some serious threats and a call to a friend who had connections in the hospital, a leading specialist in omega care was currently examining Sebastian right now.

 

“ Mr. Moriarty.” snarling at the person that had just stopped his pacing “ The doctor will see you now.” pushing the nurse aside Jim stepped into the room. Sebastian was sitting on the bed rubbing his exposed stomach. The doctor next to him was talking to him about certain things that would be good for him to eat. Jim went to thank the doctor when he smelled that the doctor was an unmated alpha growling he got between Sebastian and the doctor.

 

“It’s okay,” Sebastian said gently, taking Jim’s hand into his. “He’s been very polite and hasn’t overstepped any boundaries.”

 

Jim still didn’t say anything, but let Sebastian put his hand on the burgeoning stomach.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian apologized. “We just had a run-in with 3 unmated Alphas who had tried to take advantage of me, so Jim’s a little on edge. Doctor, do you think you could come back in 20 minutes, once I’ve calmed him down?

 

The doctor nodded. “Of course.” He and the nurse both left.

 

“Jim, please, look at me,” Sebastian requested gently. Growling at the closed door Jim moved to it and locked the door. Walking back to his omega he grabbed Sebastian’s face and kissed him thrusting his tongue in his mouth and coxing Sebastian’s own tongue to slide around with his as he ran it around Sebastian’s mouth. Pulling away with a last couple of licks to Sebastian’s mouth he enjoyed the glazed lust filled look to Sebastian’s eyes. Taking Jim’s hands Sebastian’s placed them on his stomach covering Jim’s hands with his own “ were having twins.”

 

“We’re having twins?” Jim asked in shock.

 

Sebastian giggled. “Yes, although that shouldn’t be a surprise considering that we’re both twins. The likelihood of it is much higher, according to John and the Doctor.”

 

Jim chuckled. “I can’t wait to tell Richard. He’s going to be ecstatic.”

 

“I take it Richard is your twin,” Sebastian asked hesitantly.

 

Jim nodded. “Yes. He took our adopted parents’ last name. Richard Brook. I kept the family name.”

 

“That’s nice of him,” Sebastian said. He hesitated before pressing on with his next question. “Jim, did you give Richard information on my own twin?”

 

Not wanting to tell the truth but knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep it from Sebastian he grabbed his hands and held them “ Yes Sebastian i gave my brother the information.”

 

“I should have expected that,” Sebastian sighed and frowned. “I wish you had just told me the truth from the beginning. Let me guess, you never had any intentions of keeping the information to yourself?”

 

Jim shook his head. “No. And I wanted Richard to have someone. Your twin, Severin, seemed to be someone who could keep up with Richard. I couldn’t pass up the chance. But last I heard from Richard, he hasn’t found Severin yet.”

 

“I guess that’s good,” Sebastian said. “Maybe if Severin can keep Richard’s attention long enough, Richard may actually treat my brother with respect as opposed to just a toy.”

 

“Richard’s actually nicer than me,” Jim chuckled. “In fact, he gave me this dirty look when I told him what I was going to do, not that he reprimanded me or anything.”

 

Sebastian couldn’t help but giggle. “Jim, would you... would you mind calling Richard? Just to well, tell him to back off a little bit? I want to be able to see Severin, and he won’t come home unless he knows it’s safe.”

 

“ Alright i will put it on speaker so you can talk to him also.” taking the phone out and calling Richard Jim held the phone out in front of him stroking Sebastian’s stomach with one hand. The phone was answered there was loud panting then a slight baritone voice spoke. “ What is it Jim.” after that there was the sound of a low moan and slapping skin quickly turning the phone of speaker Jim put it to his ear “ Richard did you find Severine?” “ Yeah ugh could you call me back later.. good baby squeeze me yes just like that.” not wanting to hear anything more Jim quickly turned off the phone.

 

“What happened Jim?” Sebastian asked anxiously.

 

“It would appear that Richard found Severin, and I was calling at a rather impromptu time,” Jim replied trying to keep a straight face.

 

“You called when...” Sebastian immediately went bright red. “Oh dear.... I’m so sorry.”

 

“I’ll call him maybe in an hour or so,” Jim said. “Hopefully, they’ll be taking a break by then and we can share the news.”

 

Sebastian nodded. “He’s going to take care of Severin, right? He won’t toss him away?”

 

Jim shook his head. “Richard’s the good one out of the two of us. If he didn’t want a mate, he wouldn’t have gone after Severin.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Not even an hour late, it was a surprise to the both of them with Richard actually called them back. Sebastian and Jim were still at the hospital because the doctor wanted to monitor Sebastian for the night after taking a hit to the stomach.

 

“Should we get that?” Sebastian asked gently. He was happy to be in Jim’s arms and really didn’t want any intrusion unless necessary.

 

Pulling the phone out to see who it was “ Its Richard.” opening the phone he waited to make sure that there was no heavy breathing. “ Hello Richard i take it you found Severine.”

 

“Indeed I did,” Richard replied.

 

“And are you two decent?” Jim asked. “Because we would rather talk to the both of you instead of hearing you two screw each other’s brains out.”

 

“Very funny Jim,” Richard said sarcastically. “And yes, we’re both good for now. Why?”

 

“Sebastian would like to talk to Severin,” Jim said. “We also have news to share.”

 

“Fine. I’ll put you on speaker,” Richard sighed.

 

“We’re on speaker babe,” Jim said to Sebastian.

 

“Oh my god Jim, did you just call him babe?” Richard laughed.

 

“Screw you,” Jim snapped back.

 

“I’ll leave that for your omega thank you very much,” Richard retrofitted. Sebastian went bright red.

 

“Richard, who are we talking to?” Severin asked softly.

 

“Severin?” Sebastian called out hesitantly. “ Sebastian!” it sounded like the phone was hacked out of Ricards hand Sebastian did the same with Jim. Backing away with both hands up Jim watched as Sebastian talked with his brother his face full of so many different emotions, he had started to cry a little and stroking his stomach Jim realized that it was something Sebastian did to calm himself. Hugging him from behind he also started rubbing his stomach and pressing kisses across his shoulders.

 

“I miss you so much Sev,” Sebastian cried softly. “I know this has been hard, but will you come home now? I really want to see you, and I’d love it if you were here when the babies are born.”

 

“Babies?” Severin asked in shock.

 

“Yeah, Jim got me pregnant right away,” Sebastian giggled. “He’s still in the partial doghouse for how he went about it, but I’m happy Sev. And the Doctor confirmed that we’re having twins.”

 

Severin gasped. “Oh Seb! I thought the day would never come, that you would ever accept to have a family.”

 

“I know,” Sebastian giggled again. “But then again, I never found an Alpha like Jim either.”

 

“Let me talk to Rich, but I’m sure we can come home,” Severin replied. “Besides, if things happened the way that Rich wanted, then I want to be close to family.” Leaning back against Jim Sebastian waited for Severine to say anything back, turning his head he kissed Jim on the neck softly he turned back to the phone “ Sebby Richard said that we will take the next plane back to London!”

 

“ Sev that is so great do you know what time?”

 

there was a slight moan from the phone and the sound something slick sliding “ Sebastian i ugh.. need to talk to you later.. oh Richard there please!” squealing Sebastian closed the phone and then closed his eyes trying to not think of what his baby brother was doing.

 

“Were they at it again?” Jim asked amused.

 

“Yes,” Sebastian winced. “I didn’t need to know.”

 

Jim chuckled. “While that might be true, does it give you any ideas?”

 

Sebastian blushed, squirming a little. So yes, hearing Severin get fucked certainly made him a little horny in the sense it’d been hours since Jim had fucked him last.

 

“Does my baby want something?” Jim whispered into Sebastian’s ear.

 

“Maybe,” Sebastian replied coyly. “It has been hours after all, and you promised to keep me happy.”

 

“That I did,” Jim laughed as he started kissing Sebastian on the neck and down his shoulders.

 

“Not here,” Sebastian said holding back moans. “Home. Want to go home.” Sucking on two fingers Jim let them slowly trail down from Sebastian’s neck to his furled opening, gentle pushing just the tips of his fingers in then pulling out and running the pads of his fingers over the opening “ Are you sure you can wait till we get home. Don’t you want a big cock in youre making your stomach move reminding you that the one fucking you was the one that got you filled with babies.” pushing both fingers in Jim smiled as Sebastian pushed himself down on the fingers that were filling him he felt so full and empty at the same time.

 

“Don’t want anyone to come in and interrupt,” Sebastian moaned, clenching around Jim’s fingers. “Please Master? Don’t you want to fuck me into the mattress and claim me over and over at home?”

 

“No one’s going to interrupt pet,” Jim soothed, thrusting his fingers back into Sebastian. “I locked the door. And yes, I do want to claim you. If I could, I’d claim you in public to let everyone know you’re mine. But can’t do that. We’d get arrested for indecency. However, the hospital, we can do. The doctors and nurses know what’s happened. They’d expect me to fuck you into a coma here and now just to reclaim you. Would you like that baby? Leaving the hospital dripping? Full of my come?”

 

Sebastian whimpered at the words that were coming out of Jim’s mouth. He couldn’t help but buck back and push harder against Jim’s fingers.

 

“I’m going to fuck you here now baby,” Jim said softly. “Then we’re going to go home, and I’m going to fuck you until you’re too exhausted to do anything else.”

 

With a small scream Sebastian came as he started relaxing back into Jim’s chest jim moved so he was sitting up against the pillows pulling Sebastian into his lap he pushed the fingers back inside pulling Sebastian open he pushed him down on to his cock. For a moment the tight ring of muscle didn’t give which made Sebastian whimper from the pain with one more push up and pulling Sebastian down the head pop past the ring and into Sebastian’s body whimpering Sebastian placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders waiting for him to move. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and looked at Jim’s face. “ Why aren't you moving?” smiling Jim moved his hands to Sebastaian’s arse cupping and holding it. “ No this time i want you to fuck yourself on me and when you aren't moving fast enough.” Jim smacked Sebastian’s cheeks hard it caused Sebastian to jolt upwards and squeeze around Jim’s cock.

 

“That’s it baby,” Jim crooned, helping Sebastian the first time or two.

 

Sebastian got the hang of it pretty quickly and rode Jim hard. He ended up having one hand on Jim’s shoulder and the other under his belly for support. “So big. So full,” Sebastian moaned and he slammed himself down onto Jim. “Love this Jim. Love having you inside me all the time.”

 

Jim chuckled a little, taking one hand and rubbing Sebastian’s belly. “You’re doing so well, riding me so hard,” Jim said. “Next time we do this, we’re going to do this in front of a mirror, so you can see yourself riding me, taking my giant cock inside you. Love how you look, so full of me and the babies. You’re going to be so gorgeous when you get even bigger. We’re going to have to be pretty inventive with working around that belly.”

 

Sebastian groaned. “Please Master, please. Need to come.”

  
“Do it then,” Jim soothed. “Squeeze me hard and come. Come all over your Master’s cock. Screaming Sebastian came spurting so much come that some if it actually hit his face holding Jim’s shoulders he held on as Jim turned up into him and came. “ I love you Jim.” kissing Sebastian slowly and stroking his back and stomach “ I love you too Sebastian.”


	10. Epilogue

Four years ago when Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes had started university, no one could have predicted that the two notorious playboys would end up being mated and with children. In fact, if anyone had said it to their faces, the two would laugh and call whomever said it idiots because that was not in their grand plans. But that was clearly what happened. The two playboys met their better halves not long after starting school and had their first child by the time they started second year.

Alpha Sherlock Holmes and his omega John Watson ended up having two children in the four year period, Josephine Holmes making her debut first, while Jack Holmes, her younger brother came just before Sherlock graduated from university.

Alpha Jim Moriarty and his omega Sebastian Moran ended up with four children in the four year period. They had two sets of twins. They had boys first, and then girls.

Alpha Richard Brook and his omega Severin Moran ended up with three children of their own. They had a girl first, and then twin boys much to Severin’s dismay.

  
Just what they all needed, more Moriarty-Brook twins.  Strocking the collar that was buckled around his neck he watched his children run around chasing a ball laughing at them he heard a car pull into the drive way. Turning he smiled and waved Rich and Severine over hugging his brother and his brother in law “ Are you sure you two can take them for the weekend?” Rich walked over and started rounding up his neices and nephus, “ Of course we can Seb its been what a month since you and Jim have seen each other?” gentle nugging his brother

“ I know you two will have a lot of pent up energy.” blushing he nodded “ Where ready to go mommy!” smileing he ran over and hugged them each giving them all a kiss on the foehead “ Now when you get back Monday daddy will be home!” hugging his brother again he watched everyone get in the car and drive off.

Even though he knew his children would only be gone for a little while he tampered down his instencs to whimper and run after the car, quickly running into the house and checking what time it was he was shocked to find it so late Jim would be back in two hours! Jim had to leave for two months on a bussiness trip leaving Sebastian with the children, he loved them but he wanted to see his mate so badly. He could feel himself getting wet from just the thought of his alpha, trying to ignore the feeling’s he found he couldn’t.

Going up stairs he looked through the toys Jim had left him finding the largest vibrating plug he could find he changed his cloths. Slipping on the lacy black panties Jim loved on him, but not before making himself wet enough to just slide the plug in, getting blue jeans and a white tee shirt he put them on then went downstairs to find something to do until Jim came back. Setting the remote on the table he took a book out and started reading it. Unlocking the door Jim sniffed the air cetching the scente of his omega in slight heat, setting down both the brief case and suitcase of clothes he followed the scent to find Sebastian siting up asleep on the couch.

Smieling he walked over and went to gentle shake him awake but stopping when he saw a small remote on the table, thinkning he had seen it before but not rembering what it was for he picked it up turning the dial to the first setting and waiting. nothing happened other then Sebastian making a small sigh in his sleep, and shifting turning the dial up two settings he heard a small vrrring noise. Watching Sebastian squarm around he realized what the remote was for turning it to the highes setting he sat in the chair accross from the couch and waited for his omega to wake up. Squarming around Sebastian slowly opened his eyes letting out a loud low moan when he realized the feeling of vibrations from the plug pushing down he rocked with the motions of it moaning continualsly but stopping when he realized that his alpha was home.

“ Jim!” whimpering he grinded his arse into the couch when the vibrations increased in speed, looking at his mate he whimpered when he didn’t imediatly get up and fuck him growling quietly he decided to tease Jim. Taking a hand he slid it under his shirt and started playing with his nipples moaning louder then before he would pinch them then rubbing against them to soth the ake. Using the other hand to rub over the bulge in his pants he looked at his alpha with half hooded eyes “ Come fuck me master.”

throwing the remote away Jim pounced on his mate throwing him over his shoudler and running up the stairs to there room. Throwing Sebastian on the bed he stepped back and started pulling his cloths off growling a command at his tiger “ Get your cloths off or have them torn off.” Wanting his mate to see his surprise he quickly pulled his cloths off keeping the panties on and laied back down on the bed spreading his legs presenting himself.  “ Oh Sebastian wearing my favorite panties you must really want to come hmm.”  

Placing himself between the open thighs he pulled the panties down to the bottom of his thighs “ Especially when i made it so you couldn’t come.” holding the heavy balls in his hand he rolled them and played with them moving down the lick and suck on them loving the whimpering of pain and pleasure coming from Sebastian but when he touched the impossible hard red and purple cock that was gushing precome he screamed his body shacking in a dry orgasim. Pulling the ring off and he started to slowly push and pull the vibrating plug out of Sebastian fucking him with it shoving it in hard

“ Come Sebastian.” Screaming Sebastian saw black then white and passed out. Slowly waking to feel his alpha’s cock inside of him a thrusting away Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jim’s shoulder opening his eyes and staring into his mates face. “ I love fucking you like this Sebastian completely pliant so i can move you and do anything i want to you.” Gasping he clenched around the large hard cock feeling the beginning of Jim’s knot, finally the knot expanded completely but Jim still didn’t come he kept thrusting in small motions pushing the knot against his prostate not able to take any more Sebastian pulled him down and bite into his neck.

Jim roared and came large amounts of come flooding into Sebastian’s body filling him up Jim was holding him tight small moans and growls of pleasure the occasional growl of “ Mine!” coming from him holding his mate Sebastian feel back asleep. After making Sebastian come he moved up to kiss him but when the lips under his didn’t respond he pulled back in confusion to see that Sebastian had fainted. 

Smiling he kissed down his body to the dripping slick hole taking some come from the puddle on his chest he covered his cock pulling the panties back up and pulling them to the side. He thrust into his mate losing himself in the fast hard rhythm pounding the body listening to the little moans and breathy sounds Sebastian let out. He could feel his knot but he didn’t want this to end so he keep thrusting he stopped completely inside in surprise when arms wrapped around him. Seeing Sebastian awake he kissed him pushing all the way inside and coming “ I’m home tiger.” kissing his sleeping face he too slowly fell asleep in the home he loved with the man he loved and tomorrow he would see the children he loved also.


End file.
